This invention relates to the construction of a large visual display device.
A large display device is intended to be viewed by a number of persons simultaneously. Therefore, in general, the display section is at least 5 m in height and at least 8 m in width, and sometimes the size of the display section plus its auxiliary structure is at least 6 m in height and at least 10 m in width. Accordingly, it is impossible to transmit the large display device per se, for instance, because of traffic regulations. In addition, the efficiency of use of the display device depends on how quickly and readily the display device can be installed at a desired place. Typical of known portable large sized display devices is that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,792 to Long. This patent discloses a vehicle mounted display apparatus having a trio of hinged panels which are folded one over the other for transport, and which may be pivotted into a flat shape for use. The panels are supported by a partially collapsible frame structure, so that the panels are rotated through 90.degree. from the transport to the display position. Such a system is disadvantageous in that there is insufficient structural stability of the system.